Toque de atención
by Colli Kabuto
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la lucha contra Cell. A Vegeta le cuesta salir de la depresión de adquirió tras su fracaso durante la lucha. Eso provoca que cada vez tenga una actitud más arisca con Bulma, lo cual está empezando a hartar a la peliazul. Pero algo lo va a hacer despertar de su lamentable estado. (No digo más, pasen y vean). VegetaxBulma. A-17xBulma


**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje de Dragon Ball me pertenece, todo es propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama. Este fic está creado sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión y admiración.

¡Feliz lectura!

…_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

_**Toque de atención**_

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente desde el torneo de Cell. Por los pasillos de la Capsule Corp un niñito pelilila de dos años y medio correteaba persiguiendo a su padre hacia la cámara de gravedad. — _¡Papá! ¿Po qué no puedo entar contigo a la cámada? ¡Ya soy gande!_ — gritaba el pequeño Trunks a su adorado padre. — _¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces mocoso! Todavía es pronto, no podrías soportarlo, cuando seas más grande. Ahora mejor vete a molestar a tu madre_ — respondió fríamente Vegeta para quitarse de encima a su heredero.

El pequeño semisaiyajin dio un bufido de resignación y marchó caminando ruidosamente para hacer visible su enfado. Desde el extremo del pasillo un orgulloso Vegeta observaba el mal genio de su hijo. _"El mismo carácter que su madre"_ — pensaba mientras entraba en su querida cámara gravitatoria.

A estas alturas, a pesar de su mejora, Vegeta todavía no había salido por completo de la lamentable depresión que adquirió tras la batalla contra Cell. Para él fue una gran humillación ser superado tanto por Goku, como por el vástago de éste, y durante varios meses perdió las ganas de pelear. Aparte de sentirse como basura por haber sido superado, ya no tenía ninguna motivación para seguir entrenándose.

Con Goku muerto ya no había razón para superarse. La idea de conquistar el espacio tampoco lo alentaba, quizás en sus años como soldado de Freezer sí que había deseado hacerse dueño y señor del Universo, pero ahora no le encontraba el aliciente a ese estilo de vida. Además, tampoco es que Gohan se lo fuera a permitir.

Aunque había retomado sus entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad, su actitud con Bulma y con su heredero seguía siendo de lo más arisca. Eran muchas las ocasiones en las que el saiyajin humillaba a la peliazul con sus comentarios mordaces, con su falta de interés por ella, con su terrible frialdad. Siempre tenía que ser Bulma quien lo iba a buscar para ofrecerle su afecto y su amor en bandeja. En el mejor de los casos, Vegeta la recibía brindándole sexo salvaje, y en el peor de casos, la rechazaba mandándola al carajo.

No podía tener una conversación decente con él. Todo eran malas contestaciones o simplemente indiferencia. La peliazul era consciente del estado de depresión en el que todavía se encontraba el guerrero, pero ya empezaba a hartarse de tanto desprecio.

Parecía que con su actitud estuviera culpándola de sus males. Parecía que cada vez que la miraba estuviera maldiciendo su suerte. Era como si el hecho de haberse quedado a vivir con ella fuera un merecido auto-castigo por haber fracasado como guerrero. De hecho, una vez se lo dio a entender en una de sus escabrosas charlas:

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

/ La batalla contra Cell había terminado aquel día. En la Capsule Corporation habían estado celebrando la victoria hasta bien entrada la noche. Bulma esperaba pacientemente a que Vegeta regresara de la batalla, pero se hacía tarde y el príncipe no daba señales de volver. Pronto la familia Briefs marchó a dormir; sus padres, el pequeño Trunks y su homólogo del futuro ya dormían profundamente.

Se sentía tentada en despertar al Trunks mayor para preguntarle dónde podía estar su padre, si podría captar su energía en alguna zona en concreto… pero se contuvo; su hijo del futuro dormía tan plácida y merecidamente que fue incapaz de molestarlo con semejante estupidez…porque "_a estas horas de la noche ella ya debería de haberse hecho a la idea de que pasaría la noche sola"._ O quizás no.

Cansada de tanto pensar y hastiada de sentirse triste cuando debería estar feliz por los acontecimientos, se dirigió a su habitación para entregarse al mundo de los sueños. Se dio una ducha rápida en el baño del cuarto, se enfrascó su suave pijama de seda y se arropó con el mullido edredón blanco que cubría la enorme cama. Aunque la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas, el cansancio era tan grande que en pocos minutos se quedó dormida como un ángel.

Ya era más de media noche y fuera de la Corporación hacía un frío terrible. El helado viento resoplaba en los cristales de la ventana de la habitación de Bulma, y aunque el sonido era espeluznante, no logró despertarla. Pero hubo algo que sí la despertó. El sonido seco de la ventana abriéndose bruscamente y dando paso al descomunal frío del exterior.

Rápidamente la peliazul encendió la luz de la lamparita de noche, que le permitió ver a un Vegeta con una expresión descompuesta y el cuerpo rociado en nieve. Se miraron por unos instantes a los ojos, ambos sin decir nada, y solo con la mirada Bulma supo enseguida cuales eran los pensamientos del príncipe: estaba destrozado.

Salió de la cama y cerró la ventana para seguidamente envolver al guerrero, que continuaba de pie sin moverse, en una gruesa toalla. Le frotó la espalda y los hombros para secar la nieve de la armadura, y una vez que ya no quedaba ni rastro empezó a desvestir al saiyajin. Le sacó la armadura por el cuello, indicándole que alzara los brazos para ayudarla. Él la obedecía como un autómata.

Deslizó el elástico azul por el cuello para dejar a la vista su torso, hasta finalmente quedar solo en sus ceñidos bóxer negros. Bulma lo abrazó intensamente, apoyando su rostro en la clavícula del príncipe, sintiendo su piel y los latidos firmes de su corazón. — _Por Kami, ¡estás helado! Ven aquí, tienes que entrar en calor_— susurró la científica mientras tomaba la mano del estático saiyajin para guíalo a la cama, donde lo abrigó bajo las cobijas.

Temiendo ser rechazada por el estado emocional del príncipe, se colocó lentamente sobre él para abrazarlo y besar cada centímetro de su cuello. Poco a poco él comenzó a dar señales de vida, respondiendo al abrazo de la terrícola con duras caricias por debajo del pijama, que pronto sacó de un tirón para admirar la belleza del perfecto cuerpo femenino.

Aunque no se sentía con ánimo para una nueva noche pasional con la peliazul, no pudo evitar encenderse al notar el contacto de su piel suave contra la suya. Se devoraron en un beso violento, Bulma queriendo expresar con él lo mucho que lo amaba y la hacía sufrir, él queriendo expresar la rabia de que ella siempre lograra hechizarlo. Tuvieron un sexo apasionado, un sexo que permitió al guerrero dejar a un lado por unos instantes sus autodestructivos pensamientos.

Pero cuando acabaron, rápidamente la humillación y el rechazo que sentía de sí mismo volvieron a invadirlo con fuerza, provocándole el derramamiento de silenciosas lágrimas que cayeron sobre el pecho de la científica. La peliazul no tardó en darse cuenta del estado de su guerrero.

No sabía qué decirle. Sabía que dijese lo que le dijese nada podría calmar la agonía que sufría su amado. Así que se limitó a acariciarle el rebelde cabello y a besarle la amplia frente intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y protección. Al cabo de unos minutos el príncipe por fin habló: — _No necesito tu compasión, eso solo me hace sentir más miserable todavía_. — _Ya sé que no la necesitas, y yo no te estoy compadeciendo, solo estoy aquí contigo porque te amo, ya deberías saberlo_ — respondió Bulma con dulzura. —_Y también deberías saber que yo jamás permitiría que un miserable entrarse en mi vida. ¿Acaso eres tan perdedor que no puedes ver cuando ganas? _— dijo Bulma ante un desconcertado Vegeta. — _¿Qué me has llamado?_ — preguntó el príncipe amenazante. —_No te he llamado nada porque no lo he afirmado, solo te he preguntado. Estás aquí vivo, a mi lado, haciendo el amor… cuando en otro futuro alterno estás en el mismísimo infierno, sin oportunidad de ser feliz, sin oportunidad de superarte… Tienes toda la vida por delante, tienes un hijo hermoso, me tienes a mí…que te amo por encima de cualquier cosa…_—.

A Bulma ya empezaba a quebrársele la voz. No era fácil hablar de sentimientos con Vegeta y ya estaba esperando la mala contestación de él. —_Entonces, ¿pretendes que viva a tu lado como cualquier otro insecto?_ — apostilló el príncipe. — _Pretendo que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz, tú elijes cómo prefieres hacerlo…puedes vivir como un insecto terrícola y también como un saiyajin continuando entrenando para superarte a ti mismo… Aquí lo puedes tener todo, pero la decisión es tuya _— explicó la científica esperanzada. — _**Supongo que vivir como un insecto es todo lo que merezco**_ — concluyó el príncipe con una amarga tristeza en su voz. /

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

Y así había pasado el tiempo hasta ahora. Bulma intentaba por todos los medios hacerle ver al saiyajin lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida si dejaba de torturarse con sus destructivos pensamientos. Pero él era un hueso duro de roer, y aunque en raras ocasiones parecía tener una mejoría en su comportamiento, ésta enseguida se veía eclipsada por los desprecios que profesaba continuamente hacía ellos.

Esa mañana la peliazul se encontraba instalando el cableado de una nueva máquina robótica que había construido, cuando sonó el teléfono del laboratorio:

— _Corporación Cápsula, al habla Bulma Briefs, dígame_ — respondió como autómata la peliazul. — _Bul… ¿Bulma? Soy yo, Krilín…eh,... ¿estás ocupada?_ — preguntó su amigo entrecortado. — _¡Hola Krilín! ¿Cómo estás? No, no, no estoy ocupada, justo acababa de terminar un cableado, dime, ¿qué te ocurre? Te noto un poco nervioso. _

— _No, estoy bien, jeje, es que verás…quería hablar contigo de un tema un tanto delicado ¿tienes tiempo?_ — preguntó el muchacho. — _Sí, sí, cuéntame, soy toda oídos_ — respondió la científica intrigada. — _Pues verás… ¿te acuerdas de la A-18?_

—_Sí, la chica androide, ¿qué pasa con ella?_ — _Es…estamos saliendo juntos desde hace unos meses y…hemos decidido casarnos_ —explicó su amigo medio tembloroso. _—¿Queeeeeeeeeé? ¿En seerio? ¿Tú y la A-18? Jajajajajaja ¡No me lo puedo creer Krilín! ¿Y cómo ha sido esto? ¿Lleváis meses juntos? ¡Por Kami, qué calladito lo tenías! jaja_ — respondió Bulma totalmente asombrada.

— _Jejeje, es que no quería contarlo a nadie porque nos estábamos conociendo, y bueno…ha sido poco a poco, jeje. Pero ahora ya estamos totalmente seguros, queremos casarnos, así que te llamo para invitarte a la boda_ — señaló el muchacho orgulloso de su amor. — _¡Ay Krilín! ¡No sabes lo que me alegro por ti! Ya te merecías encontrar tu pareja, qué feliz debes estar. ¿Bueno, dónde es la boda?_ — contestó sinceramente contenta la peliazul.

— _Gracias Bulma, sí la verdad es que estoy inmensamente feliz. Vamos a hacer una ceremonia íntima en la playa, justo en la costa que está al sur de la Kame House. Será este sábado a las siete de la tarde y después habrá un banquete en una carpa que hemos instalado, todo lo ha organizado 18. Trae también a tus padres, y a Trunks y Vegeta, claro_ — explicó el enamorado amigo. — _¡Estupendo! Pues allí estaremos entonces. ¡Qué emocionante Krilín! ¡Estoy deseando verte vestido de novio! Jajajaja_ — rió Bulma emocionada. — _Jeje, espero que no te rías mucho cuando me veas, jaja. Bueno, pues allí os espero. ¡Hasta el sábado!_ — _¡Hasta el sábado pues! ¡Adiós!_ — colgó la peliazul sonriente.

No salía de su asombro. Krilín iba a casarse, y con nadie menos que la A-18. Estaba realmente feliz por él, su amigo se lo merecía totalmente. _"Vaya, él también ha elegido como pareja a alguien que en un principio ha sido enemigo nuestro…aunque ella no tiene nada que ver con "mi pareja"…..desde luego Vegeta jamás querría casarse, y mucho menos organizar una boda…"_ — pensaba la peliazul con un deje de tristeza en la cara.

Desde su más tierna infancia siempre había imaginado como se casaría con su apuesto novio al más puro estilo de cuento de hadas. Pero el pasar de los años la hizo ver que ella estaba en un cuento bien distinto al de las hadas. No le importaba demasiado, eso de las bodas era solo algo simbólico, algo superficial, lo importante era tener a esa persona a tu lado… "_pero es una ceremonia taan bonita"_…

Rápidamente fue a avisar a sus padres del gran evento, los cuales se emocionaron tanto como ella por la sorprendente noticia. Ahora solo faltaba contárselo a Vegeta.

… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Durante la cena solo se escuchaban los parloteos de la mamá de Bulma acerca del vestido que pensaba lucir en la boda del amigo de su hija, al igual que los reproches de la peliazul por la intención que tenía su madre de llevar un atuendo "demasiado" provocativo. — _Por favor mamá, ese vestido lo compraste en una boutique para quinceañeras, ya no tienes edad para ir como una colegiala, por Kami…_— regañaba la científica a su alocada madre. — _¡Oh Bulma! ¡Pero qué aburrida eres hija! Aunque ya no sea una jovencita tengo una perfecta figura para lucirla, no te pongas así pequeña_ — respondió la mamá divertida. — _Haz lo que quieras, de todas maneras siempre lo haces… yo solo te aviso para que no des la nota_ — apuntó la peliazul rendida.

— _Jijiji, tranquila hijita, ya verás como tu mamá luce espectacular. Por cierto, a Vegeta también habrá que buscarle un traje adecuado, ¿no crees? El pobre siempre va vestido con ropa deportiva_ — añadió la mujer entusiasmada. Bulma tragó saliva. Todavía no le había dicho nada al saiyajin sobre la boda, y la verdad es que temía que el guerrero se negara a asistir a semejante evento.

Por suerte, el comentario de la rubia pasó desapercibido para Vegeta, ya que hacía rato que había desconectado de la absurda charla para concentrarse en su rica comida que devoraba hambriento.

Llegó la hora de dormir, aunque en cierta alcoba lo que menos se hacía era eso. Vegeta descansaba con la respiración agitada entre los pechos de Bulma tras su reciente liberación. Ella lo imitaba respirando también profundamente para enviar oxígeno a sus necesitados pulmones mientras acariciaba la cabellera del guerrero. _"Creo que este es el momento de decírselo…cuando acabamos de hacerlo parece que está más dócil"_ — pensó la peliazul un poco dudosa.

— _Oye,… Vegeta… ¿sabes quién se casa este sábado?_ — preguntó la científica dulcemente. — _Pues la verdad es que no estoy muy al tanto de esas estúpidas ceremonias terrícolas…_ — respondió el saiyajin con sarcasmo. Bulma sonrió ante la "amable" respuesta de su amante y se animó a seguir. — _Krilín y la androide 18 ¿Qué te parece?_ — preguntó Bulma sonriente. — _Hummm. Parece que aquel enano no pudo conseguir una mujer de verdad y se une con una chatarra. Buena pareja de ridículos._ — respondió el príncipe divertido. — _Oh, vamos, no digas eso… Aunque sea una androide, tiene base humana, así que sí que es una mujer con carne y hueso. Yo me alegro mucho por él_ — añadió la peliazul. — _Vah.._ — soltó aburrido el guerrero. — _Por cierto; estamos invitados a la boda. Es este sábado en una playa cercana a la casa del maestro Mutenroshi. ¿Vienes, no?_ — preguntó la terrícola nerviosa por la respuesta. — _Ni muerto me llevas allí. Pásalo bien_ — contestó el saiyajin secamente.

— _Venga Vegeta, ¿qué te cuesta acompañarme? La gente va a las bodas con sus parejas, no me hagas que vaya sola…_— demandó la científica tiernamente. — _Te equivocas. La gente __**terrícola**__ irá a las bodas con sus parejas. Así que o te buscas un terrícola que te acompañe, o vas sola._ — _¡Grrrrr! ¡¿Cómo eres así Vegeta?! ¡Ya llevas tiempo en este planeta, no estaría mal que te amoldaras un poco a sus costumbres! Irán todos mis amigos, por favor…_— suplicó la peliazul ofendida. — _Razón de más para no ir. No me apetece ver las caras de esos insectos. No iré, y no se hable más. ¡Ahora déjame dormir de una vez! _— zanjó la discusión bruscamente el pelinegro dándole la espalda a su mujer. — _No me esperaba menos de ti_— susurró Bulma realmente decepcionada con su hombre.

Estaba locamente enamorada del saiyajin, pero lo cierto es que le entraban ganas de estrangularlo si pudiera. Empezó a imaginarse en la boda, sola con sus padres y su pequeño…como si fuera una madre soltera…viendo a Yamcha con su nueva noviecita dándose arrumacos mientras éste la mira con cara de lástima por verla sola.

"_Ese tipo solo se aprovechará de ti para el sexo y para que lo mantengas" "Nunca se comportará contigo como pareja" "Es malvado, Bulma, te decepcionará, no lo olvides"_ — el recuerdo de las palabras que Yamcha le dedicó cuando ella le confesó su relación con el príncipe retumbaron en su cabeza.

No las recordó porque creyera que su ex tenía razón; las recordó porque sabía que cuando se lo encontrara el sábado en la boda, y la viera sin Vegeta, la miraría con su asquerosa cara de "_te lo dije_". "_Grrrrrrr, maldita sea Vegeta_" — pensó irritada. Aunque sabía que el hecho de acompañarla a esa boda era un tonto acto superfluo, y que lo realmente importante era su convivencia diaria con él, no pudo evitar sentirse rabiosa al imaginarse la escena.

Entre esos pensamientos irritantes logró quedarse finalmente dormida enredando sus piernas entre las del saiyajin.

… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Llegó el día de la boda. Bulma terminaba de arreglarse en su alcoba. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de raso, color rosa pastel, ajustado a su piel y con un pronunciado escote cubierto por hermosa pedrería. Le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, lo cual le permitía lucir también sus torneadas y estilizadas piernas.

Sus stilettos tenían un alto tacón, eran de un color blanco marfil, y estaban engarzados con lujosos diamantes rosados. Sus largas uñas enmarcadas con una bonita manicura y pintadas con tonos blancos y rosas, sus pendientes largos de oro blanco y brillantes, su largo cabello liso adornado por suaves tirabuzones, su perfecto maquillaje con tonos naturales, la brillante crema corporal que lucía en su piel, e incluso el perfume que se había puesto, sumados a su belleza innata, hacían de ella la mujer más hermosa, glamurosa y sofisticada que pudiera haber en la faz de la Tierra.

A pesar de verse tan bella en el espejo, una mueca de tristeza invadía su rostro. _"Tan bella…y tan sola…solo espero que en el banquete me coloquen lejos del tonto de Yamcha"_ — pensaba la linda científica mientras metía el regalo para su amigo en su bonito bolso de mano.

— _¡Buulma, hiija! ¡Ya estamos listos! ¡Ven a ver lo lindo que está Trunks con el trajecito que le compré!_ — chilló la mamá de la peliazul desde el recibidor de la casa. _"En fin, no tengo que pensar más en estas tonterías. Hoy es el día de Krilín y lo importante es que voy a ver a mi amigo feliz casándose"_ — pensó positivamente la muchacha. — _¡Ya voy mamá!_ — gritó saliendo apresurada de su habitación.

Iba caminando elegantemente por el largo pasillo de su alcoba cuando se encontró de frente a su amado saiyajin. Vegeta se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo. La verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado a la clase y elegancia que tenía su mujer a la hora de vestir, al igual que a su natural belleza, pero aquel look que la peliazul lucía esa tarde la hacía ver demasiado deseable, demasiado preciosa.

Bulma lo miró con cara de frustración y le dedicó unas breves palabras. — _Los home-robots de la cocina ya están programados para que te hagan la cena. Cuando tengas hambre pulsas el botón verde de los mandos de la pared y tardarán unos veinte minutos en prepararlo todo. _— explicó la científica con seriedad. — _Muy bien_ — contestó simplemente el príncipe sin apartar la mirada de la divina figura de la terrícola. — _Bueno, adiós_ — concluyó Bulma sin mirarlo a la cara mientras continuaba su camino hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Vegeta volteó su cabeza para seguir observándola un poco más mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Los hipnóticos movimientos de caderas de la madre de su hijo le hacían casi querer replantearse el acompañarla a esa estúpida boda. Casi. En cuanto la peliazul desapareció de su vista, continuó con su rutina de la tarde.

— _¡Ay Bulmita! ¡Pero qué preciosa estás!_ — apuntó la entusiasmada mamá al ver el bonito outfit de su hija. — _Gracias mamá, tú también estás…preciosa_ — respondió la muchacha torpemente al observar el minúsculo y transparente vestido que su alocada madre lucía sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. — _¿Y lo hermoso que está mi bebé? Te ves muy elegante hijito mío _— exclamó la peliazul mientras se agachaba para acariciar los hombros de su pequeño. — _Mamá, no me guta.. mapetaa e cuello…—_ respondió el pequeño semisaiyajin estirándose de la diminuta corbata. — _No te estires la corbata que así te la aprietas más, deja que te la afloje un poquito_ — indicó dulcemente la peliazul a su hijito mientras le aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. — _Bueno, nos vamos ya, ¿no? _— preguntó el profesor Briefs acomodándose la elegante chaqueta de su traje. — _Sí, vamos ya, no quiero llegar tarde_ — apuntó Bulma abriendo la puerta principal de la casa para seguidamente lanzar la cápsula de un lujoso jet que los llevaría al evento en menos de media hora.

… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._… _..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

La carpa que habían instalado en la playa era hermosa. Las sillas blancas decoradas, la alfombra roja para que pasaran los novios, el bonito arco del improvisado altar con el mar de fondo, la banda de música tocando suaves temas de amor…todo tan sencillo y a la vez romántico. Bulma sonrió al ver tan dulce decorado, desde luego A-18 tenía muy buen gusto. No fueron los primeros en llegar. Ya casi se encontraban la totalidad de los pocos invitados que tendría la íntima ceremonia. El maestro Mutenroshi, la tortuga, Oolong, Uranai Baba, Chichí, Ox Satán, Gohan y su hermanito Goten de año y medio, Piccolo, Dende, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Lunch,… todos ellos se encontraban ya sentados en sus asientos esperando la llegada de los novios.

Bulma se acercó junto con sus padres y su hijo a saludar a todos sus amigos con gran alegría. Desde la lucha contra Cell no se habían vuelto a ver (excepto a Chichí y a Gohan que sí los vieron en el nacimiento de Goten) y era muy reconfortante verlos a todos juntos disfrutando de la vida. — _¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de vosotros! ¡Qué bueno es veros a todos juntos de nuevo!_ — saludó la mamá de Bulma con gran entusiasmo. — _Vaya Bulma, cada vez estás más bonita_…— decía el maestro Roshi acercándose peligrosamente a la peliazul. — _¡Las manos quietas abuelo!_ — avisó la científica con cara de leona al pervertido viejo.

— _¡Qué grande estás ya, Trunks! Estás hecho todo un hombrecito—_ dijo Chichí cariñosamente al pelilila. El pequeño se quedó callado, un poco avergonzado por las miradas de toda esa gente. — _Sí, la verdad es que está creciendo muy rápido, demasiado para su edad…_ — explicó la peliazul orgullosa de su hijito. — _¿Y Vegeta? ¿No ha venido?_ — preguntó la pelinegra inocentemente. Ahí estaba la fatídica pregunta que Bulma sabía que no tardarían en formular. — _No, no viene_ — dijo la científica sin dar más explicaciones. No le parecía adecuado explicar que a su hombre _"no le apetecía ver las caras de esos insectos"_.

Un helicóptero se escuchó aterrizar en las cercanas dunas de la playa. El helicóptero de Yamcha. Ahí llegaba el lobo del desierto, vestido con un caro traje gris de seda y galardonado con una explosiva rubia de grandes pechos. — _¡Hola amigos!_ — gritó Puar mientras volaba velozmente hacia los presentes. — _Vaya Yamcha, casi llegas tarde _— regañó Oolong al muchacho. — _Jaja, sí, hemos salido bastante tarde, jeje. Es que esta mujer no me dejaba escapar de la cama, jijiji_ — explicó el beisbolista divertido. Una gota de sudor cayó por las frentes del resto al escuchar semejante comentario. _"No era necesaria esa información, estúpido"_ — pensaba la peliazul con cara de pocos amigos. — _Os presento a Emi, mi querida novia_ — presentó Yamcha a su chica. — _Hola Emi, encantados de conocerte_ — respondió el maestro Roshi sangrando por la nariz mientras miraba los enormes pechos de la joven.

Yamcha se dirigió hacia Bulma y sus padres para saludarlos de cerca. — _¡Oh, joven Yamcha! ¡Qué apuesto te ves con ese traje!_ — alagó la señora Briefs al ex de su hija. — _Jeje, gracias señora, usted también se ve muy bien _— respondió gentilmente el muchacho. — _Vaya, con que ya tienes nueva novia, tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? Se ve que tienes fijación con las rubias, porque la anterior también lo era…_— dijo Bulma a su ex novio con una gran sonrisa. — _Jeje, pues sí, últimamente congenio bastante con las rubias, jaja. Aunque también me gustan las peliazules_ — dijo el moreno guiñando un ojo a su querida ex. Bulma sonrió ante el pícaro comentario. — _Solo espero que esta te dure más tiempo. Ya es hora de que sientes la cabeza de una vez_ — aconsejó la científica divertida. — _Sí, sentar la cabeza como tú, ¿verdad?...y por cierto… ¿dónde está tu querido príncipe?_ La pregunta del millón.

— _No ha venido_ — respondió de mala gana la peliazul. — _Claro, era de esperar. Debe ser una bajeza para él acompañar a su mujer a una boda, ¿verdad?_ — dijo el moreno con sorna. — _Tenía cosas que hacer_ — mintió la científica esquivando la mirada del muchacho. — _Ya, claro…_ — respondió el pelinegro con sarcasmo. Bulma tomó en brazos a Trunks y marchó a conversar con Ten Shin Han y Lunch, dejando a su ex novio de lado.

Un coche deportivo rojo de alta gama llegó derrapando ruedas hasta la zona de parking de la playa. De él salieron dos androides. El primero era el A-16, que se había vestido para la ocasión con un gran y elegante traje malva que le habían tenido que hacer a medida. El segundo era el cuñado de Krilín, el A-17. El joven lucía un glamuroso esmoquin azul marino de seda. Su cabello negro sedoso se mecía con el viento, y sus felinos ojos azules brillaban con la tenue luz del atardecer. Se veía realmente atractivo.

Ambos se fueron acercando al grupo de amigos que los miraban en silencio. Los padres de Bulma se acercaron enseguida a saludar al A-16, y éste se alegró de volver a ver a aquellos humanos que lo acogieron y repararon tan amablemente en su casa. Bulma también se acercó a saludarlo, pero hubo algo que la incomodó un poco. A-17 la miraba fijamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella se sentía demasiado observada por él, y sin poder explicárselo le resultaba difícil sostenerle la mirada al cuñado de Krilín. Finalmente, cuando acabó de saludar al A-16, se giró para enfrentar la escudriñadora mirada del moreno. 17 le tendió la mano para saludarla y le dedicó una amable sonrisa. Bulma dudó en darle la mano, pero la bonita cara sonriente del muchacho la tranquilizó, y finalmente se la estrechó. — _Tú debes ser la famosa Bulma Briefs, ¿cierto? _— dijo el androide sonriendo. — _Sí, la misma_ — contestó la peliazul.

— _16 me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que lo reparaste perfectamente durante la lucha con Cell_ — explicó el moreno. — _Sí, lo cierto es que al principio me costó bastante entender el complicado diseño, pero afortunadamente logré desencriptar su configuración. Desde luego el Doctor Gero era todo un genio_ — añadió la científica. — _Tú también debes ser una genio si lograste hacer algo así_ — concluyó el apuesto joven clavando sus ojos en los zafiros de la muchacha.

Bulma se sonrojó como una niña. No entendía por qué, pero aquel joven la ponía bastante nerviosa. Quizá era porque sabía que fue un peligroso enemigo en el pasado reciente, y como apenas lo conocía, no logró ver su evolución a ser pacífico. O quizás era lo terriblemente sexy, misterioso y hermoso que le parecía. O una mezcla de ambas cosas. Sin querer alagar más la extraña escena, la peliazul se volteó para regresar con sus amigos.

Al fin el novio llegó en un elegante coche negro de alta gama, acompañado por el maestro Karin, y conducido por Yayirobe. Krilín bajó del auto bastante nervioso y sonrojado, ya que todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar emocionados. — _¡Krilín! ¡Estás irreconocible, jajaja! _— gritó Ten Shin Han al ver a su amigo enfrascado en un sofisticado traje negro de seda, y con el cabello largo. — _¿Pero tú no eras calvo?_ — preguntó Son Gohan divertido al ver el nuevo look del mejor amigo de su padre. — _¡Claro que no era calvo! ¡Me afeité la cabeza desde pequeño porque así se hacía en el templo donde nací!_ — respondió el muchacho ofendido. —_Vaya, vaya Krilín, como has cambiado…y todo por amor, jajaja_ — añadió Yamcha riendo. — _Jeje, pues…sí_ — respondió el luchador ruborizado.

Una gran carcajada general se escuchó entre los invitados. — _Vamos Krilín, colócate en tu sitio, que tu novia no debe tardar en llegar_ — avisó el maestro Karin colocándose él también en el centro del altar. Krilín se colocó en la parte derecha del altar y los invitados tomaron sus asientos a la expectativa de que llegara la novia. Bulma y su familia se sentaron en primera fila para no perderse ningún detalle del evento.

Al fin la novia llegó. Bajó de la adornada limusina blanca conducida por su chofer, que la rubia había alquilado expresamente para la ocasión. Iba increíblemente hermosa. Su largo vestido blanco de satén, con escote de palabra de honor, moldeaba su delicada figura entre piedras preciosas y bellos cristales engarzados. La cola del vestido era medianamente larga, y el tocado del cabello consistía en pequeñas rosas blancas que alzaban su melena en un elegante recogido.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, y todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y se voltearon para admirar a la androide. Bulma buscaba la cara de la rubia entre la gente, pero otro hermoso rostro la interrumpió en su búsqueda. En lugar de voltearse para observar a su hermana, A-17 miraba a Bulma fijamente, clavando su afilada mirada en la faz de la científica. Bulma volvió a ponerse nerviosa ante aquella clara fijación que el pelinegro parecía tener con ella. Intentó ignorarlo y dedicarse a mirar a la novia, pero le era imposible escapar de los ojos del androide.

Krilín y 18 se miraron ambos emocionados. Al fin la androide se colocó al lado de su amado y la ceremonia comenzó. El duende Karin empezó su discurso: — _Estamos aquí todos reunidos para celebrar la unión entre nuestro amigo Krilín y su amada A-18. Entre nosotros se encuentra el honorable Kamisama Dende, que aprueba esta unión y da sus bendiciones para que esta pareja goce de una larga y hermosa vida juntos. Krilín y 18: ¿venís a contraer matrimonio de manera voluntaria?_ — preguntó el felino.

— _Sí, venimos por voluntad propia_ — respondió la pareja al unísono. — _¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?_ — añadió el maestro. — _Sí, estamos decididos_ — declararon los novios. — _Muy bien. Ya que queréis contraer matrimonio, unid vuestras manos y manifestad vuestros votos ante los presentes_ — añadió el gato sonriente.

— _Yo, Krilín, te quiero a ti, 18, como legítima esposa, y me entrego a ti prometiendo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad y en la salud y la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Recibe esta alianza como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti_ — recitó el emocionado luchador introduciendo el dedo de su amada en una hermosa sortija de oro y rubíes.

— _Yo, 18, te quiero a ti, Krilín, como legítimo esposo, y me entrego a ti prometiendo serte fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza y en la salud y la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Acepta esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad eterna_ — añadió la feliz rubia mientras colocaba ella también un bonito anillo de oro y cuarzo en el dedo del guerrero.

— _Así pues, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Señor Krilín, puede besar a la novia_ — concluyó el sensei satisfecho.

Krilín y 18 unieron sus labios en un dulce beso que provocó que todos chillaran y aplaudieran de alegría y emoción. Bulma se secaba las incontrolables lágrimas que brotaban de sus lindos ojos con un suave pañuelo. Estaba realmente emocionada de ver a su amigo de juventud casándose al fin. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel muchacho bajito y poco agraciado iba a casarse antes que ella? O que simplemente él iba a casarse y ella no. Una vorágine de sentimientos la embargó por completo.

Por un lado estaba realmente feliz por su amigo, pero por otro lado sentía que estaba siendo testigo de una hermosa escena que desgraciadamente ella jamás podría experimentar. _"Vamos Bulma cálmate. Una boda es tan solo una ceremonia simbólica, lo importante es vivir día a día una vida feliz con tu pareja….una vida feliz… ¿eso es lo que tengo yo con Vegeta?"_ — pensaba internamente la científica mientras aplaudía el desfile de los novios por la larga alfombra roja.

No había duda de que el desbocado amor que sentía por Vegeta la hacía sentir muchas veces en las nubes de la felicidad. Pero la déspota actitud que había tomado el saiyajin con ella desde el torneo de Cell la hacía bajar de esas nubes estrepitosamente para darse un trompazo de cabeza contra el suelo. Últimamente se estaba cansado de luchar para cambiar la actitud del guerrero. _"Ya han pasado más de dos años desde que murió Goku. Ya debería haberlo superado. ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir con esa horrenda actitud? Si hasta cuando empezamos nuestra relación era más "cariñoso" que ahora… ¿acaso esta es la vida que me espera con él? ¿Desprecio, indiferencia y sexo?"_ — se debatía la científica mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos.

Los novios marcharon en la limusina junto a Mutenroshi para hacerse algunas fotos en los bonitos paisajes de la zona costera. Mientras, los encargados del catering empezaron a servir exquisitos aperitivos acompañados por deliciosos cócteles. La música de la banda se volvió más animada, tocando ahora divertidas versiones de los temas pop de moda.

La peliazul estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el ahora cuñado oficial de Krilín de acercó a ella con dos copas en las manos. — _¿Te gusta el margarita? Es mi cóctel favorito_ — dijo el moreno ofreciendo una de las copas a la bella científica. — _Oh, gracias. Sí, también es mi preferido_ — respondió Bulma con una sonrisa tomando la rica bebida en sus manos. El atractivo androide la miró profundamente a la vez que le dedicaba la más sexy de sus sonrisas. Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

— _Vaya, este debe ser el pequeño Trunks. No hay duda de que es hijo de Vegeta, tiene su misma mirada_ — dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba el ceño fruncido del pequeño pelilila que lo escudriñaba con un aparente mal genio. — _Jaja, sí, tiene todos sus rasgos. Si no fuera por el cabello sería un auténtico clon de él_ — respondió la científica mientras acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño. — _Me pregunto cómo se lo hizo Vegeta para ganarse a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú. No pegáis mucho, ¿sabes?_ — declaró el joven sonriendo en todo momento. Bulma se sonrojó todavía más. Se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. — _Jeje, bueno, sí, la verdad es que a veces yo también me pregunto eso_ — contestó nerviosamente la muchacha. — _Tendré que preguntarle el secreto _— añadió el hermoso joven guiñándole un ojo a la científica. Bulma se limitó a sonreír desviando su mirada hacia su hijo.

— _Por cierto, ¿te ha comentado ya Krilín algo sobre la remodelación de mi hermana? _— preguntó el atractivo moreno. — _¿Cómo? ¿Remodelación? No, no me ha dicho nada de eso, ¿qué ocurre?_ — contestó la sorprendida peliazul.

— _Bueno, ya te lo explicarán ellos con más detalle, pero por lo visto a mi hermana le gustaría tener hijos en un futuro, y claro, tal como estamos diseñados nos resulta imposible, ya que nuestros órganos reproductores están bloqueados internamente para no producir células reproductivas. Así que te van a pedir que desbloquees a mi hermana y le remodeles algunos sistemas para que pueda llevar a cabo un embarazo _— explicó el androide clavando sus ojos en los de Bulma.

— _Vaya, me lo podía haber dicho cuando me llamó. Pues será un delicado trabajo…ya me costó comprender el diseño del A-16 para repararlo. Aunque bueno, supongo que como vosotros tenéis base humana me resultará bastante más fácil entender los sistemas de tu hermana._

— _Supongo que no te lo habrán dicho aún porque querrán disfrutar por un tiempo sin usar anticonceptivos, jaja. No te preocupes, nuestro diseño es mucho más sencillo que el de 16, para ti será realmente fácil, ya lo verás_ — concluyó el bello muchacho con una pícara sonrisa. — _Sí…claro..._ — añadió simplemente la peliazul mientras miraba embobada la bonita sonrisa del muchacho.

— _¡Ya vuelven los novios! ¡Preparaos para recibirlos!_ — gritó Oolong a los invitados. Todos marcharon a la entrada de la carpa para recibir a la pareja con gritos y aplausos. La banda empezó a tocar una bonita canción romántica a la vez que preciosos fuegos artificiales iluminaron el ya oscuro cielo nocturno. Los novios tomaron asiento en su mesa presidencial y el resto de invitados los siguieron colocándose en pequeñas mesitas redondas en las que estaban escritos sus nombres en bonitas tarjetas.

Tal como Bulma temía, en su mesa le tocó como compañeros a Yamcha y su novia, aunque afortunadamente estaban unos asientos separados de ella por sus padres, A-17 y A-16. La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad, aunque a menudo la peliazul tuvo que aguantar algunos estúpidos comentarios de su ex sobre su agitada vida sexual con su querida noviecita. — _Haz el favor de no contar esas cosas tan explícitas, por Kami, mi hijo de dos añitos está aquí escuchando_ — regañó la científica a su ex novio. — _Oh, vamos Bulma, si no sabe de lo que estoy hablando, es demasiado pequeño… ¿no será que tienes envidia?_ — apuntilló el muchacho con picardía. —_Tranquilo, en casa tengo a quién me atiende demasiado bien como para envidiarte_ — contestó la indignada peliazul por el ridículo comentario. — _Oh, sí, en casa te debe atender muy bien, pero fuera de ella… ¿dónde está?...yo no lo veo por ningún lado…_ — respondió el sarcástico beisbolista.

Bulma empezó a estrujar el mantel de la mesa mientras apretaba los dientes para contener las ganas de romperle la cara, pero gracias a Kami, A-17 evitó el desastre. — _Bueno Yamcha, el hecho de que Vegeta no esté aquí no significa que ella no vaya a contarle cuando llegue a casa lo que acabas de decir y que al saiyajin no le dé por sacarte las costillas y hacerse un arpa con ellas_…— declaró fríamente el androide divertido. — _¡Eh! ¡Tranquilidad! ¡Solo estoy bromeando Bulma, no te lo tomes enserio!_ — explicó el lobo del desierto realmente nervioso.

Bulma se calmó un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Dio gracias a 17 con la mirada por inclinar la endemoniada conversación a favor de ella. Lo cierto es que a 17 le repugnaba el comportamiento de Yamcha, tan vulgar y empalagoso con su noviecita… Y el colmo ya fue que se metiera con Bulma, ahí sí que ya no pudo quedarse callado.

— _Bueno, voy a darle mi regalo a los novios. Vamos Trunks_ — dijo simplemente la científica abandonando la mesa junto a su hijo. Todos se quedaron en la mesa mirando a Yamcha con expresión de "qué idiota eres", todos menos la mamá de Bulma que no se había enterado muy bien de la conversación y la novia de Yamcha que se dedicaba a besar el cuello del muchacho mientras lo palpaba bajo la mesa.

— _¡Enhorabuena pareja! Aquí os dejo mi regalo de boda _— dijo alegre la peliazul a los novios mientras depositaba en la mesa una pequeña caja que contenía una muy valiosa cápsula. — _¡Muchas gracias Bulma! _— respondió Krilín dando la mano a su amiga. — _¿Qué es? ¿La podemos extraer aquí?_ — preguntó A-18 curiosa. — _¡Oh, no, no! No se os ocurra explotarla aquí, es demasiado grande. Lo mejor es que cuando la explotéis la lancéis al mar_ — explicó la peliazul guiñando un ojo a la mujer de su amigo. — _Vaya Bulma, ¡no me digas que es una barca para salir a pescar! _— exclamó el recién casado emocionado. — _Bueno, es algo más grande que una barca, ya lo veréis, jijiji_ — respondió la peliazul divertida imaginando las caras de la pareja cuando descubrieran el lujoso yate de tres plantas que contenía la pequeña cápsula.

— _Muchísimas gracias Bulma, no tenías que haberte molestado. En realidad nosotros te queríamos pedir un regalo de bodas un tanto especial, no sé si tendremos suficiente dinero para pagártelo pero…_ — empezó a explicar Krilín, pero fue interrumpido por su amiga. — _Sí sí, ya sé, quieres que remodele a 18 para que podáis tener hijos ¿cierto? 17 me lo ha contado antes. No te preocupes, no te cobraré nada por el trabajito, jaja, de hecho estas experiencias me vienen muy bien para aprender y mejorar mis trabajos. Así que no sufras, cuando queráis me avisáis y empezamos con las intervenciones_ — declaró la científica con una gran sonrisa. — _Muchas gracias Bulma, me haces un gran favor. Ahora pasaremos unos días de luna de miel, pero cuando regresemos te avisaré para empezar con todo_ — contestó la androide realmente agradecida. — _Perfecto _— concluyó Bulma con una tierna mirada.

Pronto llegó la hora de bailar. Los novios inauguraron el baile con el tradicional vals de recién casados que todos aplaudieron y admiraron emocionados. Después empezó a sonar movida música dance para romper la pista de baile, y los más afectados por el alcohol, como eran el maestro Roshi y Yayirobe, no tardaron en subirse a la tarima para darlo todo. Chichi bailaba junto a su padre y Gohan mientras el bebé Goten movía los bracitos desde su carrito, Lunch intentaba persuadir a un avergonzado Ten Shin Han de ir a bailar, Yamcha se frotaba contra su novia en movimientos obscenos al ritmo de la música, los señores Briefs se movían como auténticos bailarines profesionales, Piccolo, Dende y 16 observaban apartados la divertida escena… y Bulma abrazaba a su dormido hijito contra su pecho.

— _Vaya, parece que ya está en el quinto sueño_ — dijo A-17 acercándose a la peliazul. — _Sí, por la mañana es muy madrugador pero normalmente a estas horas ya lleva un buen rato durmiendo. Me parece que ya es hora de marcharnos_ — respondió la científica mientras besaba la cabecita de su pequeño. —_Tus padres se lo están pasando muy bien para regresar tan pronto ¿no crees? _— preguntó el sexy moreno con pena. — _Jaja, sí, ellos se lo están pasando de miedo, pero se pueden quedar, me marchó yo sola, no pasa nada_ — explicó la muchacha amablemente. — _¿Quieres que te lleve? Os puedo llevar volando y llegarías muy pronto a casa_ — se ofreció el androide. — _Pues, ahora que lo dices… la verdad es que solo me he traído el jet, y no creo que mis padres lleven más capsulas, se supone que soy yo quién siempre las lleva…_— empezó a recordar la peliazul. — _Pues ya está, déjales a tus padres el jet y yo os llevo a casa _— declaró el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

Bulma dudó por unos instantes. Irse con ese androide, que tan solo un par de años atrás era uno de sus peores enemigos, y además volando en sus brazos… si él quería podía matarlos… ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Ahora ese muchacho era pacífico, de hecho nunca llegó a darles verdaderos problemas, y además era el cuñado de su amigo Krilín, casi podía considerarlo ahora amigo suyo también. — _Está bien, voy a despedirme de los novios y nos vamos, ¿te parece? _— decidió Bulma finalmente. — _Muy bien_ — añadió el pelinegro sonriente.

Bulma dejó la cápsula del jet a su padre y se despidió de todos sus amigos, incluyendo al arrepentido Yamcha que la abrazó a modo de disculpa por sus tontos comentarios. — _¿Vas a llevarla tú a su casa?_ — preguntó 18 a su hermano. — _Sí, después vuelvo_ — respondió el moreno. — _Vaya, pues si que te has vuelto amable_ — añadió la rubia con ojos incrédulos. — _Amable es mi segundo nombre_ — contestó el muchacho con ironía mientras besaba la mejilla de su hermana.

Finalmente 17 tomó por la cintura a la bella peliazul, que a su vez cargaba a su pequeño hijo en brazos, y alzaron el vuelo hacia la Capital del Oeste. Bulma podía oler el embriagador perfume masculino que brotaba del cuello del moreno. Los ojos cristalinos del androide brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad y su lacio cabello ondeaba suavemente con el viento que producía su indetectable energía. Era realmente un muchacho hermoso, y eso a Bulma no se le había escapado. Además, se le veía tan amable y educado…desde luego si lo hubiera conocido unos cuantos años atrás le habría tenido una gran consideración como posible pretendiente. Pero ahora era una mujer con el corazón totalmente invadido por cierto príncipe. A pesar del sufrimiento que acompañaba esa invasión.

— _Oye…Bulma, quería comentarte algo _— rompió finalmente el silencio el pelinegro. — _Dime, te escucho_ — respondió la científica intrigada. — _Verás… a mí también me gustaría tener una remodelación. Aunque no tengo pareja, también me gustaría algún día ser capaz de tener hijos. Y ya que te vas a poner a trabajar en ello con mi hermana…me preguntaba si querrías reajustarme a mí también_ — explicó el androide sereno.

Bulma se quedó totalmente sombrada. No se esperaba que aquel muchacho tuviera esos pensamientos tan maduros como para pensar en ser padre en un futuro. — _¿Sabes? Por un lado es genial ser un androide de fuerza ilimitada, pero por otro… pensar que el desgraciado del Doctor Gero nos quitó tanta parte de nuestra humanidad…es muy frustrante. Quizás no tenga hijos nunca, pero me gustaría tener esa posibilidad como cualquier otro humano. Además, creo que conmigo sería incluso más fácil que con mi hermana, ya que a mí no me tendrías que preparar para poder soportar un embarazo, solo tendrías que desbloquear mis células reproductivas… ¿qué me dices?_ — concluyó el muchacho.

— _Pues…pues claro, no hay problema, cuando quieras me avisas y empezamos las exploraciones…—_ respondió Bulma algo emocionada imaginando la dura vida que debieron llevar esos hermanos en las manos del Doctor Gero. — _Gracias Bulma, eres muy buena persona_ — contestó agradecido el moreno.

— _¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_ — dijo la científica en un ataque de curiosidad. — _Claro, lo que quieras_ — afirmó el bello joven. — _¿Cómo fue que el Doctor Gero os convirtió en androides? ¿Lo hicisteis por voluntad propia, o cómo fue?_ — preguntó la peliazul intrigada. — _¿Por voluntad propia? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se sometería por voluntad propia a semejantes aberraciones? Mi hermana y yo solo teníamos cuatro años cuando nuestro padre nos vendió a aquel desgraciado. Él empezó a experimentar en nuestros cuerpos como no puedes imaginar, a medida que crecíamos más dolorosas y retorcidas eran sus cirugías. El convertirnos en androides fue un largo proceso de varios años. Para crear el modelo de energía ilimitada, nuestros cuerpos tenían que ir cambiando a medida que íbamos creciendo, por eso tuvo que elegir a niños tan pequeños, con adultos no funcionaba. Además, el hecho de que fuéramos gemelos era por lo visto una ventaja para él, ya que eso le permitía experimentar diferentes técnicas obteniendo resultados más fiables. Nuestra infancia fue un infierno, encerrados en aquel búnquer y siendo continuamente usados como ratas de laboratorio. A sí que no Bulma, no fue por voluntad propia_ — terminó de explicar el pelinegro crujiendo disimuladamente sus dientes.

Bulma quedó en shock. Ya se imaginaba que la vida de aquellos dos no debió ser fácil en manos de aquel maniaco, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que los hermanos se transformaran en androides por deseo propio. Escuchar aquel breve relato de boca del propio muchacho la dejó sin palabras y con el corazón encogido.

— _Pero bueno, el pasado ya no se puede cambiar. Ahora solo quiero vivir la vida que nunca tuve, al igual que mi hermana_ — añadió el moreno con expresión tranquila. — _Perdona por preguntarte. Lamento mucho lo que habéis sufrido, de verdad…_ — dijo la muchacha abrazando más fuerte a su bebé. — _Tranquila, poca gente sabe nuestra historia, y es normal, no solemos hablar de ello porque no es algo que nos guste recordar. Mira, ya llegamos a la Corporación Capsula_ — señaló el androide hacia abajo.

17 aterrizó en el patio de la Corporación dejando delicadamente a Bulma sobre la hierba. — _Muchas gracias por traernos, eres muy amable 17_ — dijo la científica con la más dulce de sus sonrisas. — _Ha sido un placer_ — respondió el joven con ojos medio tristes. — _Bueno, pues así quedamos entonces, cuando te venga bien me avisas y te vienes para el laboratorio_ — dijo la peliazul con alegría.

— _Sí, no creo que tarde mucho en llamarte, seguramente durante esta semana_ — explicó el muchacho más contento. — _Bueno, voy a regresar a la playa, no quiero perderme a Krilín cargando a mi hermana en el coche, jeje_ — concluyó el pelinegro.

— _Muy bien, que disfrutes de lo que queda de boda. Buenas noches 17_ — se despidió Bulma emprendiendo camino hacia la casa. — _Qué tengas dulces sueños, Bulma_ — se despidió el muchacho observando como la sensual silueta de la muchacha desaparecía tras la puerta de la mansión.

17 dio un largo suspiro y seguidamente alzó el vuelo sin mirar atrás. Quizás, si hubiera mirado atrás, habría descubierto la figura de un crispado Vegeta observando desde el balcón de su suite la desconcertante escena.

**. .._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._**

**Notas del autor: **En fin, aquí va uno de los delirios que tenía en mi mente desde hace tiempo xD. No sé si este capítulo puede resultar muy pesado por lo largo que me ha quedado, si quizás es demasiado lento…no sé, me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión en los reviews. Al igual que me gustaría saber si os gusta cómo va encaminada la trama…jeje.

Si alguno de vosotros/as ha leído un one-shot que tengo en mi cuenta de fanfic . es que se llama "Helado", se habrá dado cuenta de que el flashback lo he sacado de ahí, jeje, aunque he cambiado alguna cosilla.

Este, digamos que es el capítulo de presentación para encuadrar el fic. Creo que los siguientes capítulos me quedarán más interesantes…Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y a ver si me espabilo y actualizo pronto "Conversaciones entre las sábanas".

¡Un abrazo grande!

Colli.


End file.
